<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Polaroid Pictures by carlgrvmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139249">Polaroid Pictures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrvmes/pseuds/carlgrvmes'>carlgrvmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrvmes/pseuds/carlgrvmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie went on a run. They found a polaroid camera and didn't really need it, until it's given to Carl and he decides to take photos of him and Enid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enid/Carl Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes/Michonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Polaroid Pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this cute little fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carl had been sitting in his room for the morning looking over a polaroid camera his dad gave him. There was quite a bit of film left and a box of more film if he ran out. He wasn't too sure what to do with it since there was nothing to take a photo of, but then he got an idea. He rushed downstairs and out the door, heading over to Olivia's house. That's where Enid stayed most of the time so he knew she would most likely be over there.</p><p>He knocked on the front door and patiently waited for someone to answer. It was Enid who answered the door, she smiled when she saw Carl. "Hey." She said. "Hi." He replied back. She gave him a confusing look, not knowing why he was just standing there. "Is everything okay..?" She asked him. "Oh yeah, I have something," He showed her the polaroid camera and she smiled. "I didn't have any ideas on what to use this for so I thought that we could take photos," Enid smiled again and nodded. "Come on." He held his hand out for her to take and she did.</p><p>They both walked over to his house and went inside. He handed her the camera and went to get Judith, then came back into the living room. "I thought Judith would like to join us." They all sat down on the couch and looked at the camera, not knowing what to do at first. "Oh, let me take a photo of you and Judith first." Enid smiled and Carl posed, holding Judith as he smiled. </p><p>The camera clicked and a photo came out. It was white and needed to develop, Enid placed it on the table and handed the camera to Carl. "Smile!" He said and Enid smiled. It clicked again and he placed the second photo on the table. </p><p>The two continued to take pictures with Judith and doing silly poses for each other. Eventually they ran out of ink and Enid had to leave to go help Olivia. </p><p>Carl was left alone and bored once again, but then he got another idea. There was a scrap book upstairs in the cupboard from the people who used to live here before, luckily it was empty. He got some tape and secured them into the book, he looked at all the photos with a smile on his face. Carl grabbed a marker and labeled it 'Polaroid Fun Day', he thought it was a little cheesy but hopefully Enid would like it.</p><p>After a few hours Carl went over to Olivias house again, this time Olivia answered the door. He asked for Enid and she went and got her, a few minutes later Enid came to the door and Carl told him to follow her. They got to the bottom of the stairs and Carl handed Enid the scrap book. "What's this?" She asked. "Look at the first page." Enid flipped to the first page and smiled.</p><p>"This is amazing, thank you Carl." Enid wrapped her hands around Carl and he returned the hug back. </p><p>This was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>